


Podróż

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi lada chwila będzie miał swój pierwszy raz... w pociągu. Przyzwyczajony do wygodnych siedzeń samochodu prowadzonego przez szofera jego rodziny, teraz jest zmuszony zdać się na swojego towarzysza, Kuroko. Tylko jak tu ukryć i ukoić nerwy, które aż trzęsą całym ciałem? Cóż... chyba znajdzie się jakieś rozwiązanie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podróż

  
  
  
-    To twój pierwszy raz, Akashi-kun?  
-    Tak. - Seijurou skinął głową, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest lekko podenerwowany.   
-    To nie potrwa długo. - Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, by dodać mu otuchy.  
Akashi westchnął cicho i przysunął się do Tetsuyi. Co prawda, nie raz widział takie sceny,   
chociażby w telewizji, ale w rzeczywistości sytuacja w której się obecnie znalazł była o wiele gorsza, niż to sobie wyobrażał.  
    Kiedy nadjechał pociąg i ludzie zaczęli przeciskać się między sobą, ustawiając niemalże na krawędzi peronu, Kuroko chwycił Akashiego za rękaw jego mundurku, chcąc mieć pewność, że chłopak się nie zgubi.  
-    To musi być miłe, jeżdżąc wszędzie samochodem - powiedział, jednak jego towarzysz chyba go nie dosłyszał.  
Tymczasem drzwi pociągu rozsunęły się i z pojazdu zaczęły wylewać się tłumy ludzi, a   
ich miejsce zaś zajmowali kolejni, pakując się na siłę do środka.  
Kuroko, dzięki swoim zdolnościom, nie miał zbytnich problemów z przedostaniem się   
przez tłum. Znalazł dla siebie i Akashiego trochę miejsca pod oknem, jednak tłum tak czy tak naciskał na nich jak rosnący balon.  
-    Przepraszam, Tetsuya - powiedział Akashi, cofając szybko nogę ze stopy przyjaciela.   
-    Uhm, w porządku - odparł błękitnowłosy.   
Akashi nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w tym tłoku. Co gorsza, przez nacisk ze strony tłumy,   
przygniatał do szyby biednego Kuroko. Trochę było mu go żal, ale z drugiej strony... .  
Tetsuya był odwrócony do niego plecami. Sytuacja ta była więc dość...podniecająca,   
zważywszy na fakt, że tłum tak ,,bujał’’ ciałem Akashiego, że chłopak uderzał biodrami o tyłek przyjaciela.  
Seijurou zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, starając się skupić na tym, by się nie podniecić.   
Dużo to jednak nie pomogło, zwłaszcza, że Kuroko był zaczerwieniony prawie po same uszy i trząsł się lekko.  
Akashi objął go w pasie i przytulił się lekko do niego, całując jego skroń. Obrócił go jeszcze trochę, poczym rozpiął pasek jego spodni, odpiął guzik i wsunął dłoń w jego bieliznę.  
-    A-Akashi-kun - szepnął Kuroko - N-Nie tutaj.  
-    Tutaj.  
-    N-Niee...ktoś zobaczy!  
-    Naprawdę myślisz, że ludzie są zajęci gapieniem się na nas?- Akashi ugryzł go lekko w szyję, na co Kuroko krzyknął cicho.  
Seijurou znieruchomiał, widząc kątem oka, że stojący nieopodal mężczyzna odwrócił się i   
zerknął na nich.   
-    Nie krzycz - szepnął Akashi, kiedy byli już ,,bezpieczni’’.  
-    Błagam, Akashi-kun...!  
Czerwonowłosy jednak go nie słuchał. Całując jego szyję i ramię, zaczął powoli pieścić   
jego członka.  
-    Dobrze ci...Tetsuya?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem - Powiedz mi.  
-    N...  
-    Nie?- Akashi ścisnął lekko dłoń, na co Kuroko pisnął cicho - To co powiesz na to?  
Chłopak przesunął dłoń po jego biodrze, kierując się do ciasnego otworu między   
pośladkami. Kuroko, wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić, zacisnął je mocno. Akashi jednak zdołał się przebić i wsunął w niego jeden palec.  
Kuroko czuł, jakby cała jego twarz płonęła żywym ogniem. Był tak zawstydzony i   
zażenowany, że ledwie pamiętał o tym, by oddychać, co właściwie przychodziło mu z trudem.   
-    Ciężko dziś pracowałeś na treningu - szepnął mu do ucha Akashi, poruszając palcem - Chcesz za to nagrodę?  
-    P-Proszę, n....  
-    Prosisz?- Akashi uśmiechnął się chytrze - Tak bardzo chcesz nagrody?- mówiąc to, wsunął kolejny palec - Musisz się trochę bardziej rozluźnić, Tetsuya. Chcę go już w ciebie włożyć.  
-    N-nie tutaj!  
Akashi jednak jakby był głuchy na jego słowa. Przygryzając lekko ucho Kuroko i całując   
go po szyi, wsuwał i wysuwał z niego palce, po chwili dołączając do nich jeszcze trzeci. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, wyjął z jego spodni dłoń, rozpiął swoje spodnie, zsunął w nich bieliznę i wyciągnął swojego penisa. Dyskretnie napluł na dłoń i rozsmarował po nim ślinę. Następnie nawilżył jeszcze nieco odbyt Kuroko, zsunąwszy wcześniej jego spodnie tylko do tego stopnia, by mógł bez przeszkód w niego wejść.  
    Kuroko czuł, jakby jego serce miało zaraz eksplodować. Choć miał na wierzchu tylko tyłek, czuł się, jakby stał w tym pociągu kompletnie nagi. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, bał się, że zaraz zacznie ktoś krzyczeć, że odkryją, co robi w tym momencie, w takim miejscu, dwóch nastoletnich chłopców! CHŁOPCÓW!  
    Akashi wsunął się w Tetsuyę, zmuszony użyć nieco siły, bo chłopak znów się spiął.  
-    Rozluźnij się, bo utknę - mruknął.  
Kuroko, słysząc to, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zupełnie zażenowany. Jak on mógł   
powiedzieć coś takiego?! To wcale nie było śmieszne! Oni byli w pociągu! W pociągu pełnym ludzi!  
    Akashi poruszył się z cichym westchnieniem. Poły jego marynarki nie dawały zbytniej prywatności w tym ,,uroczym’’ akcie miłości, ale sprawiały jednak takie wrażenie.   
    Tłum nadal popychał Akashiego, przygniatając tym samym do szyby Tetsuyę. Z jednej strony było to dość bolesne, z drugiej jednak, o ile nikt nie przyglądałby się zbyt uważnie, każdy by stwierdził, że ruchy Akashiego są dość normalne.  
-    Za chwilę stacja XXX - rozległ się automatyczny głos - Za chwilę stacja XXX.  
Akashi westchnął, zirytowany. Ta podróż pociągiem właśnie zaczynała mu się podobać...  
-    Jeśli sobie nie ulżysz, będzie boleć - wymruczał mu do ucha, przyspieszając ruchy biodrami.  
Kuroko, o ile to możliwe, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Wiedział, że   
Akashi miał rację, ale...nie mógł przecież masturbować się w pociągu!  
Kiedy Seijurou spostrzegł wahania swojego kochanka, klepnął go delikatnie w prawy   
pośladek, poczym chwycił w dłoń jego członka i sam zaczął robić mu dobrze.  
Kuroko zagryzł wargę, czując, że za chwilę dojdzie. Akashi również był już na skraju. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i oparł się czołem o ramię Kuroko. Zamknął oczy, cicho   
jęcząc. Nie było mu łatwo skupić się jednocześnie na zaspakajaniu siebie samego i w dodatku jeszcze Tetsuyi, ale postawienie go w takiej sytuacji bawiło go i podniecało jednocześnie.  
    Choć nie byłoby ciekawie, gdyby ktoś rozpoznał go jako syna tak znanej osobistości, jaką był jego ojciec... .  
    Akashi stęknął cicho, spuszczając się do wnętrza Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy z kolei spuścił się na dłoń Seijurou, a część jego spermy spłynęła po ściance.   
-    Stacja XXX - oznajmił automatyczny głos - Stacja XXX.  
Akashi wysunął się powoli z wnętrza Tetsuyi i schował członka z powrotem do bielizny.   
Zapiął spodnie, spokojnie obserwując Kuroko, który szybko podciągał swoje spodnie i   
zapinał je dość niezgrabnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi.  
    Kiedy wysiedli z pociągu i oddalili się kawałek, Kuroko upadł tuż przy słupie, podtrzymując się go jedną ręką.  
-    Spóźnimy się, Tetsuya - powiedział spokojnie Akashi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
-    Akashi-kun, ty....na prawdę to zrobiłeś...i to w miejscu publicznym... .  
-    Hmm? Mówiłeś coś?- Akashi odwrócił się do niego plecami, by ukryć uśmiech.  
Nigdy w życiu mu się nie przyzna, że zrobił to, by pozbyć się nerwów spowodowanych   
swoją pierwszą podróżą pociągiem.   
-    Akashi-kun...  
-    O co chodzi?- spojrzał z litością na chłopaka.  
-    ...się.. - mruknął Kuroko ze spuszczoną głową.  
-    Co?  
-    ....  
-    Nie słyszę cię, Tetsuya, mów głośniej.  
-    To się wylewa.. - mruknął niewyraźnie - Czuję się...dość niekomfortowo.  
Akashi westchnął głośno. Oczywiście, nie był w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie to   
uczucie. W końcu jego to nie dotyczyło – w tym związku był seme.  
-    W porządku, znajdziemy po drodze jakąś łazienkę - powiedział i podał mu rękę z uśmiechem - Ale to jak będziemy wracać...nie?   
  
  



End file.
